


Fun After All

by reeby10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fail!sex, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Motorcycles, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Shaw has a plan, but it doesn't quite work out the way she'd fantasized.





	Fun After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whilst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilst/gifts).



> Femslash Exchange 2017 gift for whilst! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Takes place sometime post series, though it could probably take place just about anytime. I’m just hand waving the last like… season and a half, don’t mind me.

As soon as she saw Root on a motorcycle, Shaw knew she wanted to see more. A lot more. And preferably with a lot less clothing.

Root looked ridiculously sexy in a leather jacket, sitting astride the motorcycle like it was the most natural thing in the world. The ride through the city, with the two of them pressed so closely together, just cemented that image. Even more, the slope of the seat would put them in the perfect position to have a little fun afterwards.

Unfortunately, as so often happened in their line of work, it took far longer than she would have liked to find a free minute to try out her fantasy. They were busy with Samaritan. Shaw was busy with a number. Root was busy with… whatever it was that Root did.

But finally, finally, they had a little time to themselves.

Shaw stole a motorcycle from a guy she’d seen be a little too free with his fists in regards to his girlfriend. He obviously didn’t need it too badly if he was going to act like that. She and Root would make much better use of it. Besides, she’d always wanted a motorcycle.

“What’s this?” Root asked, eyebrows raised, when Shaw roared to a stop beside her.

“Thought we could have some fun,” Shaw replied, grinning when Root immediately took the proffered helmet and climbed on behind her, arms closing around her waist easily. “Find us a secluded area?”

Following the advice The Machine sent to Root, they roared down street after street, weaving between cars and pedestrians alike. Shaw almost wished they could go without helmets so she could feel the wind in her hair, but she knew better than that. They were safe for now, but they’d learned caution the hard way.

Finally, they pulled into an alley beside a little flower shop, apparently closed up for the day. It was mostly clean, strange for an alley in New York City, and smelled only faintly of mouldering greenery. Around the back was a grassy patch surrounded on all sides by buildings with blank, empty looking windows. And more importantly, no cameras. It would do.

Shaw rolled over to the grass, parking in the middle of the small patch. She pulled off her helmet, tossing it a little ways away and motioning for Root to do the same. Then she turned around so they were face to face and started on the buttons of her shirt.

“So,” Root said, a knowing smile on her face. It made Shaw want to kiss the look right off her face. “What did you have in mind?”

“If you haven’t figured that out by now…” Shaw started, rolling her eyes.

Root pouted, so Shaw leaned forward to give her a brief, teasing kiss. When she tried to pull away, Root surged forward, rocking them precariously on the bike. They broke apart and Shaw huffed with practiced annoyance, more fond than anything else.

“This would be a lot more fun without all the clothes,” she said, eyeing the sweater the other woman was wearing. Not that she didn’t look great in it, but naked was better. And an essential part of the fantasy.

It only took a few minutes for them to undress completely, clothing left in a pile beside them. Shaw took in the view of Root on the back of the motorcycle with heavily lidded eyes, hands reaching out to follow the trail her gaze made. Root murmured in appreciation when her hands reached her breasts, squeezing a little before Shaw leaned down and took a pert nipple into her mouth.

Root groaned loudly, throwing her head back. The sound sent a bolt of heat straight through Shaw’s core and she pushed forward, wanting to feel as much skin against hers as possible. The bike wobbled precariously again, but Shaw ignored it. She had much more important matters to concentrate on.

“Come on, come on,” Root panted, pulling Shaw’s head up from her chest. “Need you, babe.”

They kissed hard, biting at each other’s lips until there was the faint taste of iron passed between them. Shaw let her hands drift downward over taut muscles until she met the hot dampness of Root’s arousal. She grinned, letting her fingers draw teasing circles until Root was moaning mindlessly and pressing her hips forward in search of friction. One of the best parts of sex was seeing just how far she could drive Root to beg for her fingers or tongue.

Shaw was too busy to notice that the motorcycle was rocking far more than it should due to their movements. Just as she decided to take pity on Root, the whole thing tipped and they went tumbling to the ground.

For a long, confusing moment, everything was a mess of flailing limbs. Shaw shook her head a little, trying to clear it, then looked around. Both she and Root seemed to have managed to avoid being crushed by the falling motorcycle.

Suddenly, Root started laughing, a full, belly shaking sound. Shaw looked at her, eyebrows raised in disbelief, as she waited to see what was so funny about the situation. They’d been interrupted just when they were getting to the good stuff. Laughter was just about the last thing on her mind.

“You just looked so offended by the motorcycle daring to fall,” Root said when she finally stopped laughing, though there was an edge of amusement still clear in her voice. “It was cute. You know, in a slightly murderous sort of way. But I’ve always been into that.”

“I know,” Shaw replied. She’d certainly got lucky in that respect, though she’d never say as much. Wouldn’t want to give Root a reason to gloat.

Root smiled at her, soft and full of warmth, and Shaw suddenly realized that they were both still very, very naked. And the ground, while it wasn’t the place she’d been hoping for, was not altogether uncomfortable. Perhaps her plan for the day wasn’t quite ruined…

As if reading her mind, which Shaw sometimes really did wonder about, Root leaned forward to kiss her. She kept pushing with both her mouth and hands until Shaw lay on her back on the grass, Root a warm presence above her. But too far away. Shaw reached out and pulled Root down, fitting their bodies together perfectly, hips flush together and breasts pressing softly against one another.

Shaw sighed happily before turning the kiss more forceful, one hand leaving Root’s hip to trail between their bellies and down to pick up where she’d been forced to let off earlier. Root gasped, eyes rolling back in pleasure as her back arched. Shaw hitched a leg around her hip, wanting to be even closer.

This was going to be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
